PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The primary goals of this U2C application are to increase the productivity and impact of the Palliative Care Research Cooperative Group (PCRC) through facilitating conduct of high-quality, effective clinical research and expanding the number and expertise of palliative care researchers conducting multi-site clinical trials. In pursuit of these overall goals and objectives, the Caregiver Research Core, one of four Cores within the PCRC, strives to work closely with the other PCRC methodologic Cores (Data, Informatics and Statistics; Measurement; and Clinical Studies/Methodology) to help investigators propose and conduct the highest quality end of life and palliative care (EOLPC) caregiver research, addressing identified gaps in caregiver science and further the mission and goals of the PCRC. The Caregiver Core's specific aims are: (1) to facilitate the continuous development, refinement and conduct of rigorous multi-site EOLPC caregiver (including family members and providers of care) research studies; (2) to guide investigation into research priority areas of EOLPC caregiving, with a particular focus on underrepresented minorities and those who are economically disadvantaged, those with multiple chronic conditions, and pediatric populations; (3) to continue to recommend caregiver measures that will help establish Common Data Elements across EOLPC studies; (4) to collaborate with the three other Cores (Data, Informatics, and Statistics; Measurement; and Clinical Studies/Methodology) to promote synergy among the Cores and create consistency among studies that consult with the PCRC; and (5) to work closely with the Investigator Development Center to mentor and train PCRC members in rigorous EOLPC caregiver research. By achieving these aims, the Caregiver Core will standardize and advance this important element of EOLPC research.